undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Hollowtale
|date = February 18, 2019 |website = Tumblr |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Monstrous |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = Flynnman05 |writer = Flynnman05 |composer = Flynnman05 |spriter = Flynnman05}} Hollowtale is an AU created by Flynnman05. This AU was (in story) identical to the regular universe of Undertale, with the only difference being someone made coffee instead of tea in the morning. But, it changed. The Dragon is Dragon made of bones, with a head reminiscent of a Gaster Blaster. This dragon easily shattered the barrier, and swept the underground. This dragon has the ability to absorb souls through eating them, thus why it was able to so easily shatter the barrier - because It had sucked up a few human souls on the way. It has a secondary power, a secondary 'magic'. When it sucks the soul out of someone or something, it also sucks insides out, and it infuses a part of it's brainpower in their hollowed out body, letting the dragon control them how he wants, make them speak any words he wants, and effectively become a hive mind. The 'servants' thus cannot be killed, although damage or obstruction of eyes works, as shown in the part where hollow Sans has his face turned into a hole, or the genocide route. Upon being transformed to a servant, the dragon can add and remove features, but this is done manually, explaining why the droves of hollow humans are just grey with no eyes, and explaining why the stronger foes (I.E, sans) have unique features. Vanilla Characters Mettaton Mettaton is in his NEO form, during the attack Alphys reinforced his armor. Mettaton now wants to destroy the Dragon. Because alphys reinforced his armour, during his genocide battle, he will not die in one hit. In his battle (of which is genocide exclusive), Mettaton uses his blaster hand to destroy the ITEM, ACT, FIGHT, and MERCY buttons. So, to defeat him, you have to wait until you can leave the dialogue box, where you rapidly flip his switch, cuaisng him to malfunction and break down. Goner Kid Monster kid is now goner kid, with sharper teeth, empty eyes, arms, and a longer tail. He appears in the ice caves, above a frozen lake on a dock. In his battle, you either escape (pacifist), completely destroy him (genocide) or push him in the lake, breaking the ice (Neutral). Napstablook Napstablook was eaten whole by the Dragon. Frisk Frisk is the same. Despite the main story taking place in a pacifist run, frisk uses violence most of the time. Flowey Flowey is dead. New Characters Hollow Sans Sans now has two feathery wings, empty eyes which extend to the back of his head, a widened grin, and has two downward facing fangs beside his jaw. His first battle involves either escaping (Pacifist) or using mells frying pan to deflect a gaster blaster in his face (genocide). His final battle involves him being to the side, helping the Dragon. Hollow Papyrus Papyrus's chest is opened, with an oval hole that has teeth, and an extra arm holding his head, of which has no jaw. He also has disconnected floating arms. His battle involves either giving him his jaw from his other hand, which knocks his arms out of the air, causing the Dragon to give up (Pacifist), destroying him compketely (genocide), or taking away his head (neutral). Hollow Alphys Alphys has hollowed eyes, an open lab coat, a hole in her chest, as well as a long tail, used for jumping and impaling. Her battle is either waiting until the lights go out and escaping (pacifist), or making her jump into lava (genocide) Hollow Undyne Undyne now has 3 tentacles for legs, no mouth, a big hole in place of a face, and 2 tentacles coming out of the hole, as arms, one holding a spear. Her battle is either complet destroying her (genocide), or losing her (pacifist). Hollow Toriel Toriel's face has no eyes, an empty mouth, no body, and her clothes are floating as if she were a ghost. Her battle involves either completely destroying her head (genocide), or making a fan blow her away (pacifist). Dummies The Dragon has possessed a few dummies, as it tasted ghost tears on them. Hollow Mew Mew As with the Dummies, the Mew mew doll was possessed by the Dragon. The mew mew doll was given a tiny fraction of soul, and is the leader of dummies. It’s battle is either killing the soul and letting the dragon give up (genocide), or making it fight back, regaining control, and escaping (pacifist). Hollow Muffet Muffet has a regular spider body, her face now has 6 horns, and all eyes are empty and connected. Her battle is either blinding her and escaping (pacifist), or making the cave cave in, destroying her (genocide). The Hollow Dragon The Hollow Dragon, a very large dragon with a head similar in aesthetic and functionality as a Gaster Blaster. It’s battle is either killing it (genocide), or engaging in a lengthy conversation, making it leave (pacifist) The Wendigo Was once a monster, a humanoid with a body constructed of sticks, and a deer skull for a head. But, the Dragon turned him to a servant, made his head a Gaster Blaster, made him grow bloodied leaves, and made him roam the ice caves. The Wendigo is completely invulnerable, regrowing sticks whenever, so you have to flee, but this is made hard by the Wendigo constantly stealing your MERCY button. But, in the genocide version of the story, frisk helps Wendigo take control of his body, where frisk promptly kills him as he is now vulnerable. As the Dragon saw The Wendigo as such a useful asset, he made him hunt down all humans, and then go back to the ice caves to allow some free will, giving him a fourth of his soul back whilst inside. He is still hostile in this state, but is trying to resist, to no avail. Norman The first other human that frisk finds. Norman wears a brown shirt, yellow fedora, sunglasses, yellow sneakers, and blue shorts. He normally uses a fishing rod in battle. Norman is a showoff, dramatic, smug, thinks he's tough, and tries to get out of everything. He's also lazy, entitled, easy to anger, and hardly helps. Mell The second human. Mell wears a purple skirt, grey shoes, and a grey sweater. She generally likes to spare. she is practical, calm, confident, a bit weak, prepared, attempts to help a lot, and very patient. Oliver The third human. He wears a blue hood, grey pants, and white sneakers. He carries a butcher's knife. He attempts to be funny (although fails often), he makes mocking remarks, likes to sit back, is lazy, is easily frustrated, has a habit of saying "Bruh" and "Oh my god", hates everyone, is very stubborn, and he is rather intelligent. Natalie The fourth human. She wears a green shirt, red pants, and green socks. She uses a Handmade hatchet. She is not nice, often goes on rants, is excitable, has good eyesight, thinks everything is easy, likes to embarrass and humiliate people, is sassy, is pretty unintelligent, and likes to start fights. Blaster Master An enemy encountered in Siloportem. It appears to be a cloaked figure, lacking any arms. Its head is a Gaster Blaster, and on its cloak is a white patch with a black heart. Hollow Nacarat An enemy encountered in the dragons lair, just outside, guarding it. He is a miniboss. You can either blind him, or chuck him into a pit of spikes. He is the Hollow version of the Nacarat Jester encountered in snowdin. Locations: Metropolis A city, the location you start in. The Dragon is wreaking havoc here. Metropolis is strewn with corpses, blood, and hollow humans. Dark Wood A dark forest, where you first fight Muffet and Papyrus. Ice Caves Caves, with ice. A few humans and monsters have camped here. Siloportem A dark and gloomy city inside the ice caves. It is an ancint medieval city, now taken over by the Dragon, and populated with hollow monsters and humans. Siloreflectum After Siloportem, the group goes inside a reflection of it, eventually leading to the Dragons lair. The Dragons Lair A big castle, made by the Dragon, and housing the dragon. Items: * Real Knife: Identical in every way to the True Knife from Undertale. Exclusive to genocide. * Broccoli: A piece of broccoli, which heals 13 HP. When checked, it says "Regular ol' broccoli!". When used, it says "You ate the broccoli. It tasted fine.". * Soul cake: A red heart shaped cupcake. When checked, it says "This cupcake fills you with determination.". When used, it says "Tastes... a bit funny.". When used, it restores 100 HP, and reduces damage taken by 50% for the next 4 turns. Found once. * Monster juice: a can of drink. When checked, it says “It’s name worries you.” when used, it either lowers your max HP by 10 the turn, along with the message “Yuck! It’s filled with dust!”, or, it heals 20 HP and says “Tasty.”. Story Frisk, who had made friends with everyone in the underground, witnessed the dragon destroy the underground, turning all their friends to the dragons slaves. Frisk escaped, and traveled to the human city, metropolis. But it was too late, the dragon had already started attacking. Frisk, on their adventure, finds 4 humans, and teams up with them. Frisk must either kill or shoo away the dragon. Unfortunately, if the dragon leaves or is killed, all of it's current servants will die. So, the two main endings are either sacrifice everyone, or sacrifice yourself for everyone. Genocide In the genocide route, as Flowey kills Asgore, the Dragon appears, and kills Flowey. Frisk goes to the usual areas as the pacifist route, killing humans and monsters alike (Including Norman, Mell, Oliver, and Natalie). At the lair, Frisk slashes the servants to fine dust, the Dragon no longer controls them. After that, frisk proceeds to kill the dragon. Gallery Norman1.png|Norman, both sprites genocide exclusive. Made by Flynnman05. Undyne-1550536373.png|Undyne, by Flynnman05. Gdraghead1.png|Dragon head, try to find the secret. Made by Flynnman05. Hollowpap.png|Papyrus, by Flynnman05. Sans hollowtale-export.png|Sans, by Flynnman05. Hollowhuman1.png|Sprite sheet for Hollow Humans and Hollow Frisk. Made by Flynnman05. wendiboi1.png|The Wendigo, by Flynnman05. gonerkid1.png|Goner kid, by Flynnman05. torigurl1.png|Toriel, by Flynnman05 monstaPOWAHboi1.png|Monster juice sprite. blastybois1.png|Gaster Blaster sprite sheet, by Flynnman05. dude.png|Blaster Master sprite, by Flynnman05. nacarathollow12.png|Hollow nacarat sprite, by Flynnman05. Music: * Hallow and hollow: Sans's theme. Not a remix of Megalovania, and it heavily utilises an ambient piano sound effect. * Threemurr: Papyrus's theme. One of the more upbeat tracks, with sections that gradually get more friendly. Threemurr is the number three combined with Dreemurr and femur. Trivia/misc * The symbol on Papyrus's chest is now replaced with a slightly folded piece of paper, which is wingdings for the number 2. * The author is usually working on sprites. * Music is on the Tumblr blog. * Thanks to Paul Grote Beverborg for help. * The character, Oliver, is loosely based on the author. * Siloportem is metropolis backwards. * The hollow dragon's head is slightly based off of Cthulhu. * Canonically, Mettaton dies very quickly. * The genocide route is the shortest route. * Thanks to Alphasaith for grammar fixes and other things. * Frisk was originally to team with 6 humans, representing the traits of the human souls Asgore had taken, but this idea was ultimately scrapped. * Goner kids sprite has 91 written in WingDings on his head. * The bloodied hand print on The Wendigos forehead is from a human he killed, and also a reference to Star Wars. * If Fresh were to infect one of the Dragons servants, it would not work, as the servants do not have SOULs, save for The Wendigo and Hollow Mew Mew, with only a fourth and a small bit respectively. * The Dragon can cross universes and dimensions. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Written story